creepypasta_fanonfandomcom-20200216-history
The Last and Only Friend
The Last and Only Friend is a fanfiction that made an Cartoon Network 2004 series Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends an dark lost scary episode. Chapter 1 Foster's, an only home for imaginary friends to live in, at 10:30 p.m., an foggy like imaginary friend with very red demon eyes, snooked in to one of the imaginary friends' bedroom, sleeping in their beds. Then, an foggy figure came in into Bloppy Pants' room, causing the lightbulb in his room to die and then explodes. But suddenly Bloppy Pants popped his eyes out and looked aghast to see what was going on his room. An foggy shadowy like imaginary friend came in. To reveal, razor scary sharpest teeth with blood on it, very tired reddish eyes and a butcherknife, holding it up in the air. And causing Bloppy Pants to shriek and wiggled whiskers came out as he ran away. But the foggy imaginary friend tackled him down and stabbed his whole body to death for three times when the rest of the imaginary friends shouted "BLOPPY PANTS?!". Then, the rest of the residents here at Foster's ran in Bloppy's room where they are astounded about what happened in his room, darkly. The foggy like imaginary friend was revealed is -- Spritz Coleman, an rain cloud imaginary friend who has been on FHIF for a long time. The friends gasped. :Scissors said frightenly "Spritz C-c-c-coleman?! Wh-wh-wh-wh-what've you done?" :The red fuzzball friend named Dusty who was crying said "Oh no! He's got a butcherKNIIIIIIIIFFFFEEEEEE!!!!!!!" :Jackie Khones said "What is he? Some kind of a Creepypasta character?" :One Eyed Cy in a lumberjack uniform, coming into Bloppy Pants' room, aboe about was happening "Hey, Scissors! You and the residents at Foster's okay?" :Scissors shivered like an cold ice cube, sweating chuckly "Y-y-y-y-y-y-y-yeah! W-w-w-w-we're fine!" He gulped. "Spritz Coleman k-k-k-killed BLOPPPPPPYYYYY PPPPPAAAANTSSSSS!!!!". :One Eyed Cy gasped loudly "What do you mean that....." he got mad at the residents about Spritz murdering Bloppy when he is not allowed to. "Hey! What did I tell you? Spritz is fine. You know he's just a bit insane." The friends felt sorry and upset. Cy felted sighed sadly "I'my sorry, guys! I didn't know. What was I thinking? I forgot."He lower his head down and closed his one eye sadly. Then, highered his head up and stood his body on and feeling brave. "Alright! Pull it together. We're going to stop Spritz from fighting off Bloppy Pants for our own good, and if we are gonna make him do it, we're gonna do it alright." Gets out his lumberjack axe. "At least I have my axe." : :Jackie Khones said surprisely "WHAT!?!? An battle axe? Come on. That's just f**king stupid!" :One Eyed Cy said "We'll, um.... no! It's not that really stupid, it's--it's--it's just that if every friend gets killed, it will go to heaven. If a friend dies, it goes it hell, right?" :Dusty said confused lay 'But Bloppy Pants said-- :One Eyed Cy lower eyes and sighs "Yeah yeah whatever! Bloppy always say things! Not an offense, every friend tits. :Jackie said angrily with surprised eyes "That's just f**king stupid and retarded!!!!" :One Eyed Cy stops muted and sighs bitterly "Listen you guys! Spritz is always fine! If it has to take five dollars to repair his storage, you guys. I'll sue your sorry ass and get sent to jail for it!" :Jackie Khones felt wildly and tumults "YOU FUCKING BITCH!!!! I DON'T CARE WHAT THE FUCK YOU SAY!!!! WHY CAN'T WE KILL SPRITZ?!" :Cy crossed his arms "Because we're imaginary friends. That's why!" :Sloppy Moe said "Take it easy, you guys." :Dyno and Car spoke to Jackie "RULE SCMRULES! I'LL KICK YOUR ASSSSS!!!" :Sloppy Moe backs off, tumbles off of Socket Tubey and Chester down to the floor, starts yelling bad words, and Jackie cusses to the friends and starts arguing while Cy sit down on the floor shockedly confused when he clutched his fists and starts mumbling and yells "ENOUGH OF THIS!" The friends stop arguing and look to Cy scaredly. "Don't you know you two guys have been fighting all years ago? This is just racy! RACY RACY RACY RACY RACY RACY RACY RACY!!!!!! Fine! You can come with me and go kill him! Okay? God dammit! How many times must I TELL YOU? YOU BLOCKHEADS! GET LOST! Come on you guys! Let's go find him. We're getting sick and tired if that motherf**king friend Spritz the DUMBASS CLOWN trying to kill a lot of friends here at FOSTER'S!" The friends start crying and wailing and start hurting thereselves. Category:Lost Episodes Category:Lost movies Category:Cursed movies Category:Base on the real story Category:Unreleased movies Category:Old movies Category:Stories Category:Policy Category:Content